Mystery Falls
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: Mabel and Dipper Pines return to their home of Crystal Cove, only to discover that things have changed. A lot. Their hometown is very different, all signs of the weirdness that had previously been there is gone. To add to the mystery, only a few other people know about this change, Mystery Incorporated. But one of their member's Shaggy, isn't as normal as he first seems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Mystery Incorporated.

* * *

**Chapter One: Leaving Gravity Falls**

Mabel and Dipper were leaving Gravity Falls - possibly for good. The summer had ended, and their parents wanted them back home. So, with a final good bye to everyone at the Mystery Shack, the Pines twins got aboard The Greyhound bus and sat down for a good, long ride home. To Crystal Cove, California.

"Do you think mom and dad missed us?" Mabel asked her brother as their bus left the forests of Gravity Falls. "Do you think they thought about us a lot?"

"I don't know, Mabel," Dipper replied, pulling his hat down over his eyes. He wanted, more than anything, to forget that they were leaving. The Mystery Shack had become like his home away from home - He'd become close to Ford and Stan, to Wendy and Sues…

Mabel reached over and pulled his hat up and peered into his eyes. She stared into them, and gave him a goofy smile.

"Mabel…" Dipper whined, pushing her hand away and slumping against his seat. He didn't want to be here on the bus - he wanted to be in his room at the Mystery Shack, reading about the other creatures that lived in the forests.

"Come on, Dipper - lighten up!" Mabel chirped, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. "It's not like we're leaving forever or anything!"

"I know." He replied, wriggling out of her hug. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Mabel refused to let up on her hug, and squeezed him harder. After what seemed like an eternity to Dipper, he finally relented and hugged her back. Pulling back from their embrace, they both looked out Mabel's window and back at the little town of Gravity Falls.

From this moment on, they would have to face the real world. No more fairy tale creatures, killer machines, or monsters. At least, not the mystical kind that could be found here. Back home in Crystal Cove, they would be facing their own kind of monsters: 9th grade bullies. Both Dipper and Mabel would be entering 9th grade (because they had skipped 1st grade and gone straight to 2nd).

Being two of the youngest freshmen wasn't going to be easy. With a sigh, Dipper turned back to face forward, pulling his hat back over his head and closing his eyes. If he tried to sleep now, maybe his trip would last longer.

Mabel, seeing that Dipper really just needed to be alone, decided that she would look out her window and make a list of all the animals she saw. That should take her mind of going back home, and keep her occupied on their way back home.

* * *

_Dipper was running through the forest surrounding Gravity Falls. There was something chasing him, running after him. Maybe even hunting him. _

_Panting, Dipper tried to call for help, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was the stuff of nightmares, running from something and not being able to call for help. _

_But it got worse. _

_Wendy was standing ahead of him, with Mabel, and two others, a dog and short haired girl. They were calling out for someone, and they had flashlight shining around frantically. _

"_Dipper! Shaggy!" They called out, their flashlight missing Dipper over and over again. Pumping his legs faster, Dipper tried to get to them. But as he neared them, something tripped him, and he was sent sprawling onto the ground. His face hit the dirt, and he could taste the earthiness of the ground in his mouth. _

_Pushing himself up, he turned to see what had tripped him. Through the moving flashlight beams, he saw a large, humanoid wolf looming over him. Large fangs protruded from its mouth, and largely dilated black eyes stared down at him. _

_The wolf-thing growled, and put a paw on his mouth. Then it slowly started leaning down towards him, its jaws slowly starting to form words. He couldn't hear what it was saying at first, but as it came closer, he could hear it better._

"_Beware the curse of the skinwalker," the wolf said, its eyes looking into Dipper's. Surprisingly, Dipper could see that the eyes were not the eyes of animal, but those of a human. His eyes widening, Dipper tried to ask the wolf what it meant, but the paw was still covering his mouth. Then, suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulders and dragged him away from the wolf, and screamed in his ear._

"_Dipper!"_

* * *

"Augh!" Dipper yelped, jumping as he came back to reality. Mabel's hands were firmly on his shoulders, and she was shaking him. Blinking, he turned to look at his sister, who was staring at him with large eyes.

"Dipper!" She said, pointing out her window. "We're almost home!"

"Really?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Was that really just a dream? It had seemed so real. But, it had to be a dream, because he didn't know how he got into that forest. Besides, he was here with Mabel, so that meant it had to be a dream. Maybe it was a product of the confrontation with Bill.

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing out the window. "You can see the beach from here…" She trailed off, looking out the window. Stretching, Dipper glanced around the bus. There were a few other people here, but not many. Most of them were located in the back of the bus, staring at their phones or out the window.

"How close are we?" Dipper asked, turning to look out the window with Mabel. She glanced back at him and shrugged.

"I think we're almost there. I saw that little seafood place not too far back."

"That's on the other side of the bus, Mabel," Dipper said. She smiled at him.

"Who said I stayed one only one side?" With a groan, Dipper sat back in his seat.

"Ma-bel, you didn't." He pulled his hat down, wanting to become invisible now. Maybe that was why there were so few people on the bus, and most of them far back. They hadn't wanted to be near his psycho sister.

"Maybe I did," she said, looking back out the window. "And maybe I didn't. What difference does it make?"

"People could have been watching you."

"So?"

"So, if they were someone we knew, or the new school principal -"

"Ugh, you're always so negative!" She complained, looking over her shoulder at him. "Also - why do you care?"

"Because," Dipper responded, moving his hat up and glaring at her. "I care what people think about me."

"Like that's going to matter," She scoffed, looking back out the window. "Hey - I think I see Crystal Cove!"

"Let me know when the bus stops." Dipper replied, pulling his hat back down and wishing, not for the first time, that his sister could act normal. I mean, what harm was there in acting normal -

"Woah…Dipper, you have to look at this," Mabel said suddenly, grabbing his arm. He shrugged it off. "Dipper, come on. Look!"

"Are we at the bus station yet?"

"No." Mabel stated, looking back at him. "But you have to look at this. It's really, really weird."

"Weirder than Gravity Falls?" He asked, pushing up the brim of his hat with one finger. Mabel's hazel brown eyes stared at him. He could tell the moment their eyes met, that this was way weirder, or as weird, as what they'd experienced back in Oregon.

"Look." She pointed out the window. Sitting up, Dipper scooted over to look out the window with her. There, the arch that was over their home, it said "Crystal Cove: The Sunniest Place On Earth"

"What?" He said, looking back at Mabel. He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening.

The sign that stood over Crystal Cove had changed. It had, when they'd left, read: "Crystal Cove, The Most Hauntedest Place On Earth". But now, it read: "Crystal Cove, The Most Sunniest Place On Earth".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I intend to update this story at least once every month or so. I may get a chapter updated sooner than that, or later. It really depends on how much time I have for writing. Till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, or Mystery Incorporated.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The New Crystal Cove**

Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were all sitting in the back of the Mystery Machine (or what this reality's version of the Mystery Machine were), contemplating what they were going to do. All five of them were worried about what tomorrow might bring - heck - they were worried what the next five minutes might bring!

"I still can't believe this," Shaggy said for the umpteenth time. "Like, we're in a whole new Crystal Cove. It's like we never even belonged here…"

"Tell me about it," Daphne, who was wrapped in Fred's embrace, said. "My parents are...strangely supportive of Fred and I getting married - No offense, Fred."

"Don't worry Daph…" Fred said, giving her a hug. "I'm as confused as you are. My _real _parents are supportive too - and they don't like traps!"

"Rah," Scooby agreed with all three of them. Then he looked at Velma. "Rhat do wou think Welma?" He asked.

"Well," Velma started, pausing a moment to take a breath. She stopped when something beyond the van caught her eye. Blinking, she made her way past the van and towards something else.

"Like, wait Velma," Shaggy said, pushing off the back of a van door to follow her. "Where are you going?"

"To investigate something." She said over her shoulder. Sighing, Shaggy followed. By now, he was used to this sort of treatment. After all, as Velma and everyone else liked to say, he picked his dog over her. Apparently, she still held a grudge.

Following dutifully behind Velma, Shaggy turned his gaze past her. And what he saw did surprise him. It was a bus stop, and not one for tourists buses, but one for regular bus stops. And standing there was a pair of twins that looked thoroughly confused. Inside of him, Shaggy hoped that they might be in the same boat as the rest of the gang.

And then, of course, he felt guilty for hoping that - why should he wish someone else had experienced the same thing he had? Simple Answer: It meant they weren't alone.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel stepped off the bus with unease. This was not the town they'd left behind. Quite the contrary, it looked sunnier, happier, and creepier than it had before. When they'd left, there were posters for the Monster Emporium, vampire themed restaurants, and statues and plaques all around that boasted of the paranormal activity in the area.

But now…

"Wow!" Mabel exclaimed, hopping off the bottom step of the bus. "It's all sunshine and rainbows now!"

"Yeah…" Dipper said, still very confused. "It's creepy."

"I take it you two have never been to Crystal Cove before," the bus driver said. The driver was a fit, young woman with a large smile on her face. She seemed almost too happy.

"Actually we -" Mabel started to say, but Dipper's hand put a stop to her explanation.

"We visit our family every once in a while." Dipper finished, plastering a fake smile on his face. Then, pushing his sister along with the hand that wasn't on her mouth, they made their way away from the bus.

Once they were out of ear shot, Dipper let go of his sister's face. His hand was wet, and had imprints of her braces on the skin. He grimaced and wiped the spittle on his jeans.

"Dipper - why'd you lie to her!" Mabel said, wiping her own mouth with her sweater. "Besides, it's not like the town's changed _that_ much!"

"Mabel." Dipper stated, turning back to his sister. Obviously, she didn't see the importance of this change. He took her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Things have changed. The signs changed, the people here have changed - even the store's have changed!"

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Sure, maybe the signs changed, but that doesn't mean -"

She stopped talking when Dipper turned her around to look at the Monster Emporium. Only, it wasn't a Monster Emporium anymore. It was an abandoned building, with a nearly empty parking lot. The only vehicle there was a plain white van, which just sat there.

Slowly, she turned back to look at Dipper, utter disbelief on her face. He gave her a look that said: _See, I told you._

"You see why I stopped you?" Dipper asked, hefting his backpack on his shoulders a little more. Mabel just nodded, and then looked back at the parking lot. She blinked, and pointed.

"There's someone coming over here," Mabel's voice sounded distant, as if she was in a dream. Or like the time she had eaten too much of that candy in the haunted gas station convenience store. "Do we know them? They look familiar."

"I don't know," Dipper said, sighing. Something was going on, and he didn't know what it might be. Glancing the way his sister was pointing, he saw a girl walking towards them. She was wearing an orange turtleneck with a pleated red skirt, with cropped short hair, and square, black framed glasses. Following after her was a lanky dude with shaggy hair, a pair of baggy slacks, and and equally as baggy t-shirt. "It looks like a lover's spat or something."

"I want to say hi," Mabel said, and before Dipper could protest or stop her - she was jogging over to them. "HI! I'M MABEL!" She shouted as she ran.

Sighing, Dipper rolled his eyes, tightened his hat, and ran after her. As he did, he noticed that there was a dog coming up behind the scrawny guy. It was the same dog from his dream earlier.

_Weird._ Dipper thought as he approached, a little more slowly this time. It was best to be safe rather than sorry, after all.

* * *

"Uh, Hi…" Velma said, surprised at the little girl's enthusiasm. "I'm Velma, and -"

"Hi Velma!" Mabel said, coming up to the tip of Velma's shoes. She held out her sweater to Velma's "OOOO! I see you're a sweater girl too! Dipper always says I'm crazy to wear sweaters in the summer time - but now I can show him I'm not the only one!"

"Like, sorry to interrupt, but do we know you?" Shaggy asked, brushing his dusty blonde hair out of his face. Mabel turned to face him and smiled. _Gosh, he's cute!_ She thought.

"I don't know," Mabel responded with a shrug. "Things seemed to have changed since Dipper and I last came here. I mean, the signs all messed up, and the Monster Emporium's gone, and -"

"Wait a minute," Velma said, leaning down a little to meet Mabel's eyes. "Did you say Monster Emporium?"

"Yeah. Why?" Mabel asked, now seeming a little less enthusiastic. She took a few steps back from Velma, with Dipper coming to her side at that exact moment. He looked at the other two with a little more than skepticism.

"Hi," Dipper said, nodding to both of them. Scooby came up beside Shaggy, his head cocked to the side. "Uh...I don't know what my sister told you, but I think we must be in the wrong town."

"I don't know about that," Velma said, standing up. Dipper grabbed his sister' arm then. This was not looking good. Actually, it was getting kind of scary. There was a dog from his dream, a lonely white van sitting in an empty parking lot - and from he'd heard from their conversation - the lady didn't seem to believe Mabel.

"C'mon, Mabel," Dipper said quietly, pulling sister slowly away from them. "I think we'd better be going home."

"Hold on a minute," Velma said, hastily grabbing a piece of paper and pen out her pocket, and scribbling something on it. She managed to hand it to Mabel just before Dipper dashed away at full speed, with his sister in tow.

Shaggy watched them go, with both his eyebrows raised. Scooby still had his head cocked as he watched the two of them go. The way that boy had looked at him...it was like he'd recognized him. But, of course, Scoob didn't remember seeing or smelling him before.

"Rell, that ras reird." Scooby said, sitting down beside his best friend in the whole world. Shaggy nodded absentmindedly.

"You can say that again, Scoob," Shaggy agreed. He glanced over at Velma. She was tapping her chin with her finger, a sure fire sign that she had a plan brewing. "Got something on your mind Velm?"

"Yes, actually," Velma said, going around to the back of the van. Fred was putting a disk inside the video player, but Velma stopped him. "Fred. I don't think we're the only ones who know something's happened here in Crystal Cove."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, taking the disk back. He put it in a compartment in the van.

"There were a pair of kids who I didn't recognize," Velma said, climbing into the back of the van. She looked back at Fred and Daphne expectantly. "Come on you guys, get in!"

"Oh-kay." Daphne said, slipping off of Fred's lap and heading towards the passenger seat up front. "But I expect a detailed explanation later, Velma."

"Okay, fine," Velma said, pushing Fred out of the van and gesturing for Shaggy and Scooby to get in. "Just get in already!"

"Where too?" Fred asked, slipping into the driver's seat. He slipped the key into the ignition and turned it with ease. The van still ran like it used to, and it didn't sound any different.

"To Shaggy's place. Pronto." Velma stated, sitting back and folding her arms. If she was right about this…

"Like, I don't know if my parents would be -" Shaggy started to say, but Velma interrupted him with a look. "Uhm, never mind. Like, I'm sure they'd understand if I had you all over."

That was the last word said as Fred drove the van towards Shaggy's house. Thank goodness they all still had the same houses. Who knew what life would have been like if they lived in a different house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm trying to write this so it fits in with both the Mystery Incorporated storyline, and the Gravity Falls one. But, I am only a amateur writer, so if I do have loopholes, please forgive me. Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to get chapter two posted, and I promise chapter three won't take as long to post (probably). Till next chapter! **


End file.
